


Follow Me

by happy_bethie13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_bethie13/pseuds/happy_bethie13
Summary: "Follow me."The clear night sky was full of so many stars and constellations.Seeing them reflect in his eyes made Kei wonder just how much Tadashi really meant to him."Kei, it's beautiful!""So are you."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 14





	Follow Me

_"That's so lame."_

_My heart dropped._

_Lame?_

_The tears came flowing back, was he talking to me?_

_I watched as a boy made their way over to the taller one._

_I don't remember what they said..._

_I don't remember much at all, all I remember was they left me alone after that._

_I let out a cry._

_It was all I was ever good for anyway._

_I cried and cried now that they were gone._

_They were finally gone._

_"Hey."_

_The voice nearly made me jump out of my skin before I noticed the bigger hand reaching out to me._

_"Get up. You're okay."_

_He didn't look at me._

_He just offered me a hand, but I could've sworn I saw a smile._

_A smile that made me feel safe._

—————————————————————————————

A quiet night, it was.

Peaceful and cool, the full moon shone bright in the dark sky, helping light up the path home for the two friends.

Tadashi Yamaguchi and Kei Tsukishima.

The pair was inseperable, it had been that way for years, and hopefully it would stay that way.

At least, that's what Tadashi hoped for anyway.

He started to zone out a bit, his mind wandering back to how practice went today.

They seemed to be improving, all of them were, and there were no tense undertones either.

He smiled a bit to himself, relaxed at the thought that he could feel safe in that gym.

"Hey."

Kei's voice brought him out of his trance. He glanced up at him, giving him a bit of a wider smile.

"Yeah, Tsukki?"

It was quiet for a moment.

The blonde seemed to be in deep thought, staring down at the pavement as he stopped in his tracks.

Tadashi was quick to frown, worry building up in his chest.

Was there something wrong?

Kei turned around to face his friend, a genuine smile appearing on his lips once he met his gaze.

"Good job, today."

Tadashi's heart skipped a beat.

Kei.

Kei Tsukishima just complimented him.

His eyes started to sting as a bright smile appeared, his whole face lighting up.

"Th-Thank you, Tsukki!" He stuttered out, "You did really good today, too!"

He winced a bit as he heard his voice crack, causing a laugh to come from the other.

"Damn, I didn't think it would make you that happy..." Kei smiled before going silent again, deciding to admire his friend's big smile and lit up gaze.

He stared for awhile before glancing around, taking a deep breath as he gently took ahold of Tadashi's hand and saying with a whisper.

"Follow me."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it's so short! the next chaoter should be longer, thank you sm for reading!!


End file.
